Talk:Premade build
Missing all Premade Build Articles Does anyone know what happened to these articles? I think they were lost in the move. Can we get that fixed, or can somone show me where to go so I can begin restoring thse articles. Shireen 03:35, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :: NM, Im back on the Wiki and not on PvX Wiki, I will check to see if they are over there. But these are not 'builds' in the meta-game sense that caused issues. This was documentation of game features that was implemented on Guild Wars by the administration. Shireen 03:35, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::: These builds are missing from both the Wiki and PVX - Anyone know where to find them so they can be restored on PVX? Shireen 03:59, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::They were in the dump I made that was passed along to Gcardinal. If PvX doesn't have them, someone chose to not import them or deleted them. --Fyren 04:22, 5 May 2007 (CDT) No Premades Anymore? Is it only me who cannot find premade builds in PvP character creation or this were deleted after release of Nightfall? Read 05:40, 7 November 2006 (CST) :Looks like it to me - new character creation does not provide templates, only a few skills from which to build your skill bar, with one elite offering only. TwystTye 19:01 CST, 18 November 2006 premade chatracter vs premade build I called them "premade build"s instead of "premade character"s because theres also "build"s that are not premade. this is your chance to vote for "premade chatracter" --Ollj 10:04, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) Missing ranger icon? Is anyone else than me missing the ranger mini icon on this page? It's missing here as the only one. ~ Zero Moonshadow 19:09, 17 July 2006 (CDT) New Premades OK, a couple of EW's premades have been added. However, a couple of them (Tainted, Sword Charge) don't have attributes and the ingame description. I presume that they're to be added? --Lemming 21:21, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Feel free to add the missing info — Skuld 21:24, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Another question regarding EW's premades - I noticed that the descriptions regarding usage have been cleaned up for some of them; were the ingame descriptions fixed? --Lemming 15:00, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::you wouldn't believe how many errors those descriptions had _^_. I was adding them yesterday night, and today afternoon so they should be still fresh. — Poki#3 15:33, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::We want ingame descriptions, errors and all :( — Skuld 15:39, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::::But that will lead to unexistant skills that they have completely misspelled (St'ro'm Chaser anyone?). These are just minor edits, and I didn't touch the "you can heal your allies" in the Me/Mo build and the "heal for xxx" in the Warrior one even though the xxx was a number you can never get :P — Poki#3 15:43, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::::: Strom Chaser? List corrections underneith — Skuld 15:47, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Maelstromchaser? It's not that hard to find in-game, eesh. --Black Ark 15:57, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::: Sorry, but I don't want to make intentional errors in my work. If you want them, you make 'em :P — Poki#3 16:02, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Missing premades? Weren't at some point some IWAY premades, A W primary and another one, R primary I think. Not to mention the R bunny. But i can't seem to find them here anywhere.--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 12:02, 26 November 2006 (CST) :W/R_Wolf_Child? — Skuld 14:42, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::You could say that was the precursor. I remember having a bear but i don't remember the other skills. As i said there are a couple premades missing, but from the retail version of the games, not from the beta.--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 05:46, 27 November 2006 (CST) What happent to the builds? The builds have been erased (removed) from GuildWiki. Check: Builds for more info. :If you want to write a summary for the premades, go ahead. If you want to remove the links, go ahead. But don't add meta-text like that. --Fyren 16:58, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Luckily, I saved them all (but the battle commander seems to have been deleted...) check em out here User:Soqed_hozi/Build_archives Delete? Should this be deleted? It's a removed feature anyways and a page full of red links is no good.-- 06:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :/agree. 07:00, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::With the legacy tag there may be room for a simple blip of info on what they were and a link to here maybe?-- 07:02, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gah thats not the same thing, perhaps a link to the above posted user archive?-- 07:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Unlinking all builds RT 07:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I just added a small blip and those two links, fix it up if you wish.-- 07:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Adding Soqed_hozi's links I say we redirect them to his version so people can actually look 'em up. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 07:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC)